


What are kings, when regiment is gone?

by Kaesteranya



Series: Sun and Ice [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We lick our wounds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are kings, when regiment is gone?

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days theme date: Febuary 25, 2008.
> 
> I figure that this is set sometime during FF12: Revenant Wings, but I haven’t played the game for myself and I’m relying on really vague statement from Wikipedia. Well, either way, I hope this works out somehow. @_@

“Welcome back.”

 

“My lord.”

 

“Please, remain seated.” Larsa stepped into Basch’s rooms, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed after lighting the lamps in the area, and seated himself at his one loyal Judge Magister’s side, with the easy and familiarity of a friend or a lover.

 

“How are your wounds?”

 

“They are tolerable enough.”

 

Basch went for the roll of bandages on the night table, but Larsa managed to get to it first. Their fingers brushed, and they looked up into each other’s eyes. Larsa broke away first.

 

“You should be more careful with yourself,” the boy softly declared. “I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

 

“I am a knight, my lord. It is my duty to take the damage meant for my kingdom upon my own body.”

 

Larsa only shook his head. Basch wondered, as he watched him, how many nights the boy had spent, sleepless and worried, while he had been gone, fighting off House Solidor’s enemies. The man reached out, brushing the hair away from Larsa’s face.

 

“I have sworn to always return to you, have I not?”

 

“…That won’t keep me from worrying.”

 

Basch kissed Larsa’s lips. He kissed the boy again, when he saw that the latter was still trembling. “I swore,” he said afterward, putting his forehead against Larsa’s and holding his lord’s gaze. “I will live by my word.”

 

Larsa only nodded and pulled Basch close to him, holding on to what he could of the man’s broad shoulders and scarred body. It would be morning before either of them were heard from again.


End file.
